Let's Play Ball!
by LycoX
Summary: The Mets are in San Fran for a game and Stiles decides its a good time as any to introduce Malia to Baseball.


**Let's Play Ball!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a prompt from The FlashFanatic13 about Stiles taking Malia to her first Baseball game. Note that I am not that familiar with Baseball so this may suffer and this is set after season 4.**

* * *

When Stiles heard his favorite Baseball team The New York Mets were having a game in San Fran on the 30th of July, he just knew it would be a great idea to take Malia to her first Baseball game! And what better way then to take her to see the New York Mets! Mr. Tate had been understandably reluctant considering how many people would be in attendance but Stiles had managed to talk him into it, making for a rather happy Malia in the process. Despite the fact she hadn't a clue really when it came to Baseball. But Stiles promised her he would teach her all she needed to know and that was something she could definitely trust from him on as he always did his best to teach her things. Both Mr. Tate and the Sheriff even gave them plenty of money for the tickets, food, and any merch they might want to buy as well. Malia's dad even insisted on the two taking his truck since it was known that the jeep had its issues and the two fathers didn't want their kids to be stranded to or back from the game. Stiles had been reluctant but had relented in the end.

And though he wouldn't ever admit it, driving the truck was a pleasant and stress free experience considering it was in good condition. The fact it allowed for Malia to snuggle up next to him on the way there was a huge bonus too. At one point she even asked if he thought her dad would let her drive the truck one day and the teenager couldn't help but chuckle and quickly told her that once she got some driving experience and her license that he was sure her dad would let her. Something that made her rather happy and even quickly asked if he would be the one to teach her. He felt touched by that but had suggested that maybe asking her dad would be a good way to go about it as it would be a way to bond with one another. The young Werecoyote wasn't too sure but a promise from him that if her dad said no that he would do it instead helped out a lot. Once they got to the AT&T Park stadium, Malia couldn't help but be wowed by the amount of people there. Along with the size of the place!

Though she was understandably nervous about it considering all the people but Stiles was quick to re-assure her that things would be okay and even squeezed her hand in a show of support and even left a kiss on her bare shoulder. Once they had their tickets and were inside, the ADHD teenager led his girl to the merch tables and she soon became the new owner of several Mets items. One of those being a hat, a Travis Blackley jersey, and a foam finger that understandably had her confused as she quickly learned it wasn't for attacking after Stiles had to explain what it was for. Making her remark about its ineffectiveness in a fight and Stiles couldn't help but grin at his girl much to the confusion of the merch attendant. The two then got themselves some snacks and drinks and then quickly found their seats. Malia was again amazed by everything going on and the size of the place from the inside. Even finding herself captivated by the singing of the National Anthem and getting a thorough explanation about it from Stiles afterwards.

And by the end of the second inning, Malia Tate was quickly getting into the swing of things much to the happiness of Stiles. Though there was a brief worry about a fight happening between her and some of the more rowdier members of the crowd during the second half of the fifth inning but thankfully cooler heads prevailed and kept anything from happening. And when the Mets won the game and the crowd went wild along with Stiles and Malia, Stiles was pretty darn sure that the loudest cheerer of the bunch was Malia herself as she yipped and yelled her excitement of the Mets' victory! Even letting out a howl too that left him thankful no one really heard it amongst all the cheering! As the two made their way back to the truck, Malia practically talked her grinning boyfriend's ear off about the game and eventually passed out on him with his arm around her as they rode home from all the excitement. Mr. Tate would end up getting his own ear talked off as well once she got home and he couldn't help but feel extremely happy over how happy his little girl was after her day out and it made him like Stiles just a bit more for it. The fact she surprised him with the whole driving thing and how it had been suggested by Stiles made him like the boy even more and quickly told her he would do it.

He'd next be floored when she asked him if it was possible for her to get involved with Baseball as it seemed a ton of fun! Mr. Tate would help his little girl learn what she needed to know and with both his and Stiles' help, Malia would become a fairly fast learner in all things Baseball and Softball. Though she'd have to learn to rein in her strength when throwing a ball or hitting one! As it is, there were several neighbors trying to figure out days later on how their windows were all busted out by what looked to be the same round object! Something Malia and even Stiles felt a small sense of pride in over that little achievement. And when school started up for their senior year, Malia would quickly see about joining the school's Softball team much to the surprise of Scott, Kira, Liam, Lydia, the Sheriff, Parrish, and Melissa. But they all quickly rallied their support around their fellow Packmate and made sure to go to her games provided nothing life threatening was going on.

Her enthusiasm and ability to ensure wins for the girls team would see Softball raising to a good amount of popularity next to Lacrosse and it'd cause Coach Finstock to have some good natured grumbling about it all but he was none the less pleased to see how well things were going for the girls. Mason would even jokingly suggest starting a Supernatural Baseball team and would be pleasantly surprised when Malia ran with the idea! Leading to a whole lot of fun to be had and even resolved a few issues with a few races of the Supernatural variety when originally they had been looking to cause trouble. Malia would even score a scholarship thanks to playing Softball and she'd use it to go the best college available with everyone including Stiles rooting for her all the way. She'd even later land a spot with the Women's National Team much to a tearful Mr. Tate's joy. And when anyone ever asked her about how she got such an interest in Baseball, she'd always talk of her first game experience with reverence in her voice and how her husband Stiles and her father helped teach her how to play Baseball.

When she eventually retired from playing professionally, she'd end up becoming the coach for the Softball team at Beacon Hills High and would even make bets with Finstock from time to time that made for a whole lot of amusement as well. Her teams would even include her's and Stiles' daughter, along with the daughters of the various Pack members as well. Her time playing Softball for the school and later being the school Softball coach ensured that Lacrosse would have a rival sport to contend with in its own halls for a long time to come but both she and Finstock always ensured that it was all in good fun as well. Even at one point training the girls to play Lacrosse just to see how a game would go with Finstock's bunch. Which would cause for a huge turn out from the entire town and make for one Hell of an entertaining game!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this one! Especially you FlashFanatic!**


End file.
